SHM
by Sixth Limb of Sephiroth
Summary: A slight mistake in action leaves Cloud broken, bloody, alone. The Brothers Remnant each look down upon their brother. He has Mother. '...Mom'
1. L

_**SHM**_

_**L**_

Well, would you look at this? It's Big Brother.

This is funny. I didn't know big brothers could be so small. I didn't know they could run so fast, too. He tried to hit us when we said hello, ran away right after that. Was it something we said? Is it how we sound? The way we look? I don't get it. That's not nice. Why would Big Brother run? We're his family. You don't run from family. You find family. You love family. And you stay with family.

What you did was mean, Big Brother.

That's why we had to chase you down. That's why you're bleeding.

You bleed funny, Big Brother. Playing with you's no fun if you're only going to bleed. I didn't know big brothers could be so messy. I didn't know they could be so weak. Look, you got blood on my sleeve. Does that mean we should be messy? Should we be weak? You're a funny role model, Big Brother. With a funny name.

What kind of name is Cloud?

_--A memory.--_

Big Brother ruined Mother's Reunion. Big Brother took Mother apart. And now we have to find her so we can be together again. But he won't tell us where she is. What a meanie Big Brother is. Because we all need Mother. We need her to make the world a better place to play. We need her to make the bad people go away. We need her to make the Planet not hate us anymore.

And we need her to be whole.

But you're not saying anything, Big Brother. Did we hurt you that bad?

Well…

This is what you get for turning your back on us.

This is what you get for turning your back on Mother.

_--This is what you get for turning your back on me.--_

I want Mother back, Big Brother. Do you hear me?

Say it to my fist.

Say you'll bring Mother back.

_--On your knees.--_


	2. Y

_**Y**_

Oh, he's going to cry any minute now.

And why shouldn't he? He never could keep those big tears inside.

The poor crybaby.

Oh… How dare Big Brother Cloud do us this disservice. To betray Mother the way he did, it's downright despicable. But we'll have our new Reunion. We'll all be whole and the Planet will have no choice but to recognize our rightful place.

This is where we belong.

But I can see it in Big Brother's eyes, in that special glow the Planet gave them- I'm almost jealous…

-We're nothing to him. We're nothing compared to _He _who Mother bore first.

* * *

_A memory._

* * *

But that's alright. We'll make our places soon enough. All we need is for Big Brother to tell us where dear Mother is. But he refuses. Even when he's lying there all bloody- with someone just a bit too preoccupied with that blood- he burns with defiance. Kind of like us? But I think we're a little more resolved. The Planet isn't against Big Brother like it's against us.

It's a shame.

* * *

_This is what you get for turning your back on me._

* * *

Everything would be so much easier if the Planet just saw our way, saw Mother's way, as the only way to go. If they all just gave up this stupid fight and joined us…

* * *

_On your knees._

* * *

On their knees. Mother's the superior one here.

Big Brother, why can't you see that? Why can't everyone else see that? The things she could do, that _He _could do to make this world really worth existing.

Tell us where Mother is, Big Brother Cloud. Don't sit there, bleeding and leering. It's impolite.

Don't keep us in the dark, Big Brother. You're the one who took Mother away, so you'll have to be the one who brings her back. Simple as that.

* * *

_You need me._

* * *

We need her, we have to be whole. See?


	3. K

_**K**_

How do you like that, Big Brother?

You don't look so good now with that blood all over your face. Take that. Want some more? I think a red eye would suit you just fine.

Huh.

Stupid human blood. I really don't know how you can be one of us to let this filth rule your veins. But who am I to question Mother's plans for you? Who am I to question why she keeps you in her good graces? But I really would like to know what else she's planning. We just need to find her. We just need you to tell us where she is.

Then once we do find her…

Revenge! Revenge on you all!

No one shuns us and gets away with it. We belong here just as much as you do, Big Brother Cloud. We belong just as much as anyone else does. If not… then more! If we didn't, then Mother wouldn't have made us… _HE _wouldn't have made us.

We're the heralds of the Great New Reunion. We'll bring Mother back. And… he'll come back, too. And… and…

We'll be whole. Right? Oh, don't give me that look.

**_-A memory._**

Big Brother, what _is_ that look? Is that defiance? Don't be so smug. We've got you cornered like the dying rat you are. Is that contempt? But we're your brothers. You welcome your brothers with open arms, not a blade to the face. You help your brothers. You love your brothers.

You love… your brothers, Big Brother Cloud.

But you don't love us... do you.

So you hide Mother from us!

How do you like that, Big Brother? More? Did I hear you say more?

More? More blood?

This is what you get…

**_-This is what you get for turning your back on me._**

_How does that feel, Cloud? How does that feel?_

**_-On your knees._**

On your knees, Cloud! Back on your knees!

I hate to do this to you, Big Brother. But you're not telling us where Mother is. We need her back. We _need _her back. I need her back. To be whole. I don't care if it's for _Him._ But if I'm whole, I can show Mother how much she means to me and how much she means to the world. Mother is the will and the way.

She'll show you all.

_-You need me, Cloud._

You need us, Big Brother. We're your family. We're the only ones who'd accept you with far greater love than the rest of those idiots. Isn't that what you want? Forgiveness? Acceptance? Love? We're looking for that, too, in Mother's arms and strength.

Don't be the black sheep.

Just tell us, tell us where you hid Mother.

**_-Join us._**


	4. Cloud

_**Cloud**_

Damn it… How did this happen?

Who are these guys? Why do they call me Big Brother?

Why do they look like… him?

What the hell… I've got to be dreaming. I have to be. But it hurts. I can't stop the bleeding. I can't wake up, because I'm already awake. And alive.

They keep asking me where their mother is- like I've got some sort of clue?

Unless, they mean…

He always called her Mother, he even _thought _she was his mother. And they look like him and act like him and stare at me like him…

They can't mean her. We killed her.

_I am not…_

Gods, damn!

-_…a memory.-_

Get your fist out of my face…!

Maybe I should've seen this coming. Maybe I deserved this for ignoring the signs. The nightmares, the sickness. This sickness that… makes me see their faces. The, the faces.

_**This is what you get for turning your back on me, Cloud.**_

Ugh!

I don't have your "mother," okay? I don't have your goddamn mother. We fought her for a reason. She's a _parasite. _She doesn't care about you. She doesn't care about anything but feeding. She was going to kill us all! Gods, are your heads as thick as his? Don't fall for the same trap he did. Don't idolize this monster! Don't bring her back! She'd make us all monsters! She made… him a monster.

And monsters rarely, if ever, have happy endings…

That's right, I'm staring at you, buddy.

You're the worst. Just, just leave me alone. I don't want to be your brother, I don't want to be part of your gods-forsaken monster family. And even if I knew where your "mother" was, I'd never tell you. I'd never let it happen again, ever.

_How does that feel, Cloud? __**How does that feel?**_

Family. Love.

Your love isn't real. Your "family" isn't real. It's obsession, it's instinct, it's insanity. And stop, stop it, stop calling me Big Brother. Stop throwing that in my face as if it means anything! I was an only child. I _am _an only child. What was forced into my veins doesn't make me a part of your family. It makes me a prisoner. It makes me a prisoner in a dark jail made of tainted flesh. I'll die before I accept you as family. In another time, in another place, maybe, just maybe I could've…

-_On your knees.-_

If we'd been brothers… Yeah, there would have been love. Acceptance. Forgiveness. Blood is thicker than water. But this is oil. This is poison. Poison murdered my hero. It's poison I'll never forgive. And it's poison I'll never welcome as family.

-_**Join me.-**_

Leave me-

_Alone._

_7-22-2008 A/N: Not necessarily by "popular demand" did I decide to add one last chapter to this thing. Interpret it how you like. Here's hoping it might be enjoyed as much as I...might've enjoyed making it. Thank you to whoever reads. And have a good night._


	5. Sephiroth

_**SHM**_

_**Sephiroth**_

_Biding. Biding._

_So, Cloud, you think I'm just a memory now?_

_I won't be forgotten. And I haven't forgotten you. Mother, too._

_We haven't forgotten the blue eyed child who stood up to us. We'll never forget...  
_

_This is what you get for turning your back on me, Cloud._

_We will twist the world against you, so that… what? Only we are left to welcome you._

_Little. Brother. Heh._

_How does that feel, Cloud? How does that feel?_

_Oh..._

_-_There's no need to wander anymore, Cloud.-

_Your eyes never could faze me. But I see you. I see the boy that wept and worshiped._

_Pray, Cloud._

_On your knees._

_Your brothers will take care of you. Accept you, forgive you, love you._

_Just join me._

_Join me._

_Don't reach for the stars without us. You would never make it._

_But with Mother and I… We'd be family fit for heaven._

_Cloud._

_God-brother._

_Or die alone._

**You're home now.**


	6. Chapter 6

It's strange, watching your life fly by like that. I feel like I'm looking out the window into the street. You're driving by. You're going too fast and someone's waiting in the shadows, their eyes every bit as sinister as the dark itself. And they strike just as you turn the corner too sharp... I wish I could've warned you. I wish I could've saved you.

* * *

_**-I won't be forgotten. And I haven't forgotten... you...-**_

* * *

I wish I was there, really truly there. I wish I could help you close your eyes and your ears, hold you close and whisper that this is all just a dream. But... It must be so cold and lonely. It seems like... everyone's words and fists are out for your blood. And you've shed more than enough, Cloud. Isn't that right?

-_This is- Isn't this... what you get...? Cloud?_  
**How does that- Feeling? Does it?-  
**

There's no need to wander anymore, Cloud. We're all here for you, don't you remember? Our arms are always open. We can help you when you start to fall. You just have to want to fall our way, in our direction. That's all. You're not alone. Pray, Cloud.

_-Pray, Cloud. Pray, pray.-  
Pray.  
-On your knees.-_

You don't have to pray on your knees. Stand tall. Let your face get as close to the sun as it can. Feel the breeze. That's us consoling you, strengthening you. We're telling you, you're not alone. And not only that...

_-Join...-_

_Don't reach for the- Stars? Leaving without us? You'd never make it._

You're stronger than you think. You're greater than you feel. Cloud. It's not wrong to have a hero. It's not wrong to build an idol. But you can be your own hero, too. Your own idol. Cloud, you can make it. The stars are just as much yours as anyone else's.

C-Cloud?

_You'd... never make it._

-With Mother and I...

-On your knees, Cloud! Back on your knees!

-Say it to my fist. Say you'll bring Mother back.

**You... Need... Me.**

-We need her, we have to be whole. See?-

"Leave me alone! Leave..."

* * *

Oh Cloud...

Your eyes are so blue. So bold, yet always clinging to life, clinging to a purpose. That strength we all know and love. But, hanging by a thread...

_-Join us. Or-_

No matter where you'll end up, someone will always be there. Someone-

_Biding? Biding._

-Haha, don't be the black sheep.

_God-?_

_Brother..._

Focus, Cloud. Someone, who cares..._**  
**_

_**My...**_

_Cloud._

Whoever's arms you find...

**-You're home now.-**

-You're home. And you'll always be a hero in our eyes. In our eyes, you'll live forever. And you'll never have to suffer alone.-

* * *

... Mom?


End file.
